Jinchuriki
by ArtsyHannah
Summary: Kakashi needs Shikamaru for a mission against the Akatsuki, however to do this he first needs to tell him who the Jinchuriki of the nine-tails is. Kakashi tells Shikamaru about what happened on the night of October the 10th and about Naruto.


Hello! Please read this, this is my first Naruto Fan fiction about Kakashi telling Shikamaru about the nine-tails in Naruto. However I might only be able to write one chapter since I'm so busy now. So, anyone who wants to write their own version of the next chapter can just make sure you read the whole thing, if you do please tell me so I can read it, I would love to see what people think of my story and what they make of it. Also if you do write the second chapter please tell your readers about this first chapter. I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, I thank him for creating such a awesome story! I hope you like this and thank you for reading. :)

Kakashi needed Shikamaru for this next mission, he knew that he couldn't do it without him and his expertise. But since it involved the Akatsuki, he needed to tell him who the nine-tails Jinchuriki was so he knew what would be at stake and what they were dealing with. Even though technically that was against the law, Tsunade could tell Shikamaru and so could Naruto if he wasn't off training with Jiraiya; Kakashi decided to have some fun with it and make him find out the answer for himself. But first he needed to give him the facts about what really happened, instead the made up story about the Fourth Hokage killing the fox given to the academy students. Today was the anniversary of the attack, and Naruto's birthday. After getting permission from Tsunade he sent out Ino who was passing by to find Shikamaru and send him over for a chat.

Shikamaru knew that Kakashi was planning to send him on a mission, it was troublesome so he was avoiding him at all costs. He knew whatever he had in store for him would not be pleasant. He just wanted to watch the clouds and do nothing, maybe take a nap, or play shogi if he had the energy. When he heard Ino and Choji waking over he didn't have the energy to speak or turn his head, but he was happy that his teammates came to hang out with him. However it did not please him when Ino abruptly told him Kakashi was looking for him. So he knew, and sent Ino over so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing? Get up! Kakashi-sensei needs you!"

"Alright, Alright, I'm going."

"Well you better hurry, Kakashi-sensei said he needed you soon at training ground 7. He looked a little worried about something."

"Worried?" Was it that serious?

"Yeah, now get going!"

He left quickly, not because he was worried about Kakashi, he just wanted to get away from Ino's temper. To meet at training ground 7 was a little strange, did he not want to be overheard? He saw a group of villagers walking by drunk, singing in a horrible tune and talking about the Fourth Hokage. Shikamaru remembered that this was the anniversary of the nine-tails attack.

"Huh, what a coincidence." He mumbled, it was also Naruto's birthday, he was turning 15 today and should be returning from training soon.

Without further ado, he hurried to training ground 7 which just involved walking at a normal pace for him. When he arrived he saw Kakashi sitting in a tree reading "Make out Paradise", he looked quite pleased by himself and Shikamaru didn't know what the rush was, or if he wanted to bother him.

"Ahem."

"Wha-? Oh, hello Shikamaru." Said a startled Kakashi, the little visible part of his face was pink.

"Getting so into your book you can't even hear me approaching? That's pretty sad for a ninja."

"Hehe." He jumped down from his spot and landed in front of Shikamaru.

"Tsk, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked annoyed, folding his arms.

"For this next mission I need you to tag along, but before that, I have a different mission for you."

"Different mission?" Troublesome.

"Yes, before I tell you what your mission is, tell me everything you know about what happened 15 years ago today."

"The nine-tails invasion?" He doubted that Narutos' birthday was the cause of this conversation. (Oh the irony)

"Hmm." Kakashi nodded his head.

"Ok," this was unexpected, "Well the nine-tailed fox attacked the village, and the Fourth Hokage killed it and died protecting the village. A lot of lives were lost and about half of the village was destroyed."

"That's what you were told in the academy, which is only half true."

"Half true?" This got his attention, if Shikamaru hated one thing it was lies or misinformation.

"You see Shikamaru, tailed-beasts are only made up of Chakra. What does that tell you?"

"Only made up of Chakra huh? Then that means that the nine-tails would be reincarnated once it recovered all of its Chakra, a couple of years probably."

"Exactly."

"I doubt the Fourth would have been foolish enough to kill it then would he? Just waiting for it to revive and attack the village again, or have another nation take control of it? I don't think so, he would have to suppress it somehow, seal it. I heard that the Shukaku was sealed inside a teapot from Gaara, but that wouldn't be strong enough to hold it for long. I also heard that the Hidden-Cloud village sealed a monster inside a gourd of some sort that was a lot stronger than a teapot, but even that wouldn't hold it." He started pacing back and forth in deep thought, no longer tired.

"Yep, you are right, so what would he have done to restrain it for good?"

"He would probably have to seal it inside of something with its own Chakra network to suppress its own Chakra along with a powerful sealing jutsu; but I doubt that a teapot or gourd would have that. So the only option left would be to seal it inside of something with a chakra network, a person."

"Yes, they're called Jinchuriki."

"So this is a common thing?" He turned to look at Kakashi.

"Yes, there is a total of 9 tailed beasts in the world, Shukaku is one of them and Gaara is its Jinchuriki."

"Wow, I didn't know Gaara had something like that inside of him. So someone in this village is the Jinchuriki of the nine-tails?"

"Yes."

"Hmm," he started pacing again, "So either the Fourth sealed the nine-tails inside of a temporary object like a sealing scroll or something until someone could seal it inside of a person, preferably a ninja. Although I don't really think that would be an option for him, it would probably either escape before they got the chance… Actually I don't think that transferring it would go very well either. So he would have had to do it on that night."

"Exactly, you got a lot more than I expected you to." Kakashi said smiling under his mask impressed.

"Hmm, wait. Chakra coils don't take long to develop, so the person would have had to be young, very young. Under one year I would think, 6 at most but the younger the better. So they could adapt to the beasts chakra before theirs had been developed too much and cause damage. During the Chunnin exams Gaara told me about how he was a relic of the past wished to be forgotten, and that the Shukaku was sealed inside of him before he was even born. When he was born his mother died in the process. But I'm guessing that whoever the nine-tails is sealed inside of was already born."

"Right, this person in question is in your age group and is a fellow ninja from your class." He didn't want this to take too long so he cut to the chase.

"Someone who is my age has a tailed-beast inside of them?" He turned surprised. "They would have to be born before the attack, my birthday is September 22 so it could be me, but I think I would have noticed. The only person in my year whose birthday is after the nine-tails invasion is Hinata if I remember correctly. Everyone else could possibly be the Jinchuriki.

"True, and you aren't the Jinchuriki."

"I figured. What time of day did the attack happen?"

"Hmm, I remember walking with Guy around town when it appeared, I think it started around 10 in the evening and ended around 12 or so."

"Why do I need to know about the Jinchuriki?"

"It's for a mission and you need to know anyway, and you would probably figure it out soon enough but I would rather you hear it from me now instead of out of the blue. Honestly it's against the law for me to tell you this from Lord third, Tsunade gave me permission too. But technically I'm not telling you anything directly, just giving little hints so you can figure it out for yourself, but you cannot tell anyone about this. I'm not so sure if he would like for me to be telling you about this either, it's a sore subject for him and he doesn't want to lose any friends." Kakashi realized his slip up and looked up guiltily at Shikamaru.

"He?"

"Shit!" However Kakashi was slightly happy, the quicker this ended the quicker he could return to his book.

"So a guy is the Jinchuriki? That rules out Sakura and Ino, Hinata was already ruled out since she was born afterwards, and team Guy couldn't since they're a year older than us."

"Yep."

"So that leaves Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, and Choji. I'm assuming that Naruto was born by this point too."

"I believe so." Kakashi was acting like he didn't know so he wouldn't give anything away.

"Right, this person would have to naturally have a lot of chakra too wouldn't they?"

"Maybe, unless the seal was strong enough."

"Hmm… I think it's safe to rule out Sasuke, since the Uchiha clan was suspected for controlling the nine-tails and attacking the village, and the Uchiha have always been kept at a distance since Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage. Also if he did possess the nine-tails the village would have been forced to capture him as soon as possible."

"True, and yes it is safe to rule out Sasuke. Tell me when you finish figuring it out, I've given you all the information you need, continue on and consider this a mission."

"Huh?"

"I told you this was a mission. Try walking around town, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my book." Kakashi took out his book again and jumped back into the tree.

Confused Shikamaru turned and started walking back towards town. It was dusk now but his mind was still racing.

He turned around before he exited the training ground, "Hey Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hmm?" Came a very unenthusiastic grunt.

"How many people know who the nine-tails is sealed inside of?"

"Everyone who was old enough to remember the attack, no one who didn't know then won't know now because of the law the third Hokage gave to protect him."

"Right, thanks." Shikamaru continued walking. So everyone except the younger generation knew who the nine-tails was sealed inside of. Troublesome.

Kakashi had been re-reading the same line thinking, would Shikamaru hold it against Naruto when he found out? No, he wouldn't let something like that come between their friendship.

Shikamaru was walking around and noticed the same festival held every year. It was a kind of depressing one, reminded of the many casualties and death of their hero, the Fourth Hokage. He saw the same group of drunks walking past yelling something about, "Glad that brat is finally gone." Shikamaru saw Iruka-sensei walking past looking at his feet.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!"

"Huh? Oh hey Shikamaru."

"Can I ask you something"?

"Sure."

"I'm sorry for asking this but, what do you remember about the invasion 15 years ago?"

"Oh, I remember being taken away from my parents who were fighting on the front lines and being taken to the evacuation center. I also remember getting this scar across my nose from a shuriken that was deflected from the nine-tailed fox. Other than that not much, it was a terrible sight to behold." Iruka was confused why he was being reminded of that night.

"I'm sorry you went through that."

"I'm sorry it happened."

They both went silent.

"Why do you ask Shikamaru?"

"Kakashi-sensei was telling me about the nine-tails being sealed inside of a baby after the attack and I'm supposed to figure out who it is for a mission. I'm sure you know who it is since he said only the younger generation doesn't know who it is, I am also guessing he was in your class?"

"Oh, yes he was. But I cannot say anything without his permission first and it's against the law." Said Iruka startled that Kakashi would tell Shikamaru.

"I know, I've pinned it down to Shino, Kiba, Naruto, and Choji. Kakashi-sensei accidently let it slip that it's a guy and I know that he's in my age group and class, one of the Konoha-nine. Also they would have been born before the invasion so…"

"As usual you are too smart for your own good." Iruka said smiling at him and couldn't help but be a little impressed of his former student.

"So can you give me a hint?"

"Sorry, like I said it's against the law." Iruka thought for a moment. He decided to give him a hint anyway. "Shikamaru, how do you think he would be treated by the civilians after the attack?"

He hadn't thought of that. "They would probably still hold a grudge against him…"

"Exactly, he wasn't treated with kindness, let alone respect as a human. In fact, most people ignored him completely, and those who did talk to him only had hurtful words to say. Some shop owners wouldn't serve him, and most restaurants refused him; except for Ichiraku that is."

Suddenly a memory surfaced of him and Choji walking down the street when they heard Naruto yelling at a shop owner. The owner told him to leave and called him a demon. He threw a mask with a fox pattern on it which hit Naruto in the forehead. Shikamaru hadn't thought much of it at the time, he thought that Naruto had done something wrong. Naruto had stood up and looked at all the villagers, they were staring at him like he was a bomb about to go off. He yelled, "Why do you all look at me like that?" Then ran off with the mask in his hand.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru said softly. Feeling bad for not realizing that he didn't actually do anything wrong to deserve this.

"What?" Iruka turned to look at Shikamaru.

"Is the Jinchuriki Naruto?" asked Shikamaru looking back at Iruka.

Iruka sighed and looked down remembering how Naruto had been when he was young. Painting the town with graffiti all the time, getting in trouble just so people would notice him. Iruka still felt guilty for not giving him what he needed most, a friend. Iruka nodded not looking up.

"He's had the nine-tails in him this whole time?"

"Yep."

"And with no parents…" Shikamaru couldn't help but feel guilty for not being there for him sooner.

"That's why all the villagers hate Naruto so much, some see him as the fox itself and think it has possessed his body. Before I really knew Naruto I couldn't help but feel uneasy around him knowing that the thing that killed my parents and so many others was inside of him. But Lord Third placed him in my homeroom classroom believing that my feelings would change, it worked but it was hard to accept him for him and not as the fox. He wanted attention so bad, so he would do crazy thing just so people would look at him, negative attentions is better than no attention at all."

"Hmm, it all makes sense now. I remember during the academy parents would often tell their kids to stay away from him; he didn't every really have any friends at that time. When did Naruto find out about the fox?"

"You all learned about the attack during school, I give the lecture every year around this day." Iruka turned to Shikamaru, "Remember when Naruto stole the Scroll of Sealing and defeated Mizuki?"

"Yeah, it was right after graduation."

"Mizuki told Naruto about the fox on that night."

"That long ago huh, and he had to deal with it all by himself."

"The Third Hokage didn't want the younger generation to know about the fox because of the way their parents treated Naruto. But their kids still learned to hate from their parents and were always told to stay away from him."

"Not all parents," Shikamaru smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was still in the academy I asked my parents why everyone treated Naruto like he was the plague, my mom didn't look pleased but my dad asked me how I felt about him. I said he was stupid and funny but I wouldn't avoid him, he told me to do what I wanted to do."

Iruka smiled, "Your father is smart enough to not hold a grudge over something as trivial as that, it's not like Naruto chose to have the nine-tails sealed inside of him, nor is it his fault that the attack happened. The Fourth Hokage wanted Naruto to be regarded as a hero for keeping the fox sealed inside of him, constantly protecting the village. But instead Naruto was seen as a relic of the past wished to be forgotten."

"A hero?" Shikamaru smiled, they started walking absentmindedly to Ichiraku. "Do you know if Naruto has any contact with the nine-tails?"

"Naruto doesn't really talk about it, even after his fight with Mizuki he didn't question what he had said. I couldn't say but I do know that he has and eight signed tetragram seal on his stomach which allows some of the foxes Chakra to leak through, so I guess he could if he wanted to and vice versa, the fox could talk to him too."

"An eight signed tetragram seal, that's pretty impressive. But doesn't that jutsu take the casters life? Like with the third Hokage?"

"Yes it does, it's the price of the jutsu. The Fourth Hokage didn't die because of the fox itself but rather from sealing it inside of Naruto."

"Oh." Shikamaru was shocked, so the Fourth Hokage could have lived. "Why was Naruto there in the first place? Did he just happen to be in the same area as the nine-tails?"

"I don't know, maybe he was brought there. Like after his parents died someone could have brought him to where the attack was happening and seal the nine-tails. But don't take my word for it. It could also be because he was specifically chosen but I don't know for sure, it may have just been coincidence. The Uzumaki clan is known for their long life and great Chakra reserves so maybe he has a better chance than others at controlling the nine-tails."

"So he really is from the Uzumaki clan, I thought maybe that he was just given the name because the clan was dying out and he was orphaned. Sometimes orphanages do that with dying clans if they don't know what their name is. That must mean that someone knew who his parents were." Shikamaru looked at Iruka suspiciously. They were at Ichiraku now and ordered their ramen.

"I was never given the information about his parents, but they are dead so…"

"He never even got to meet them."

"Yeah, if there is anything I am grateful for is being able to spend time with my parents and getting to know them before they were killed."

"Yeah…"

They fell silent as they ate their ramen.

"It's top secret, and considered an S classed felony if you tell anyone. You got that?"

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. Anything else I should know?"

"Hmm, I can't think of anything off the top of my head. Maybe talk to Kakashi, he might know more about the situation then I do."

"Will do, thanks." After paying for his ramen be turned to leave. But something was blocking his path, something with a mask covering most of his face and his headband over his left eye.

"Ho, Shikamaru." Said Kakashi surprised.

"Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei." I was just coming to talk to you.

"So did you figure it out yet?" Kakashi sat down and ordered some ramen.

Teuchi and Ayame had been listening to this entire conversation. They knew about Naruto's situation but didn't know the severity of it. Ayame was about 3 when the attack happened and yet she remembered it well; it was one of her earliest memories. They didn't hold a grudge against Naruto though, they knew better than that. Also Narutos parents both loved ramen and came to their ramen shop regularly, especially when Kushina was pregnant.

"I did, with a little help from Iruka." He smiled.

"Iruka? What did you tell him?" Kakashi glared unapprovingly.

"Nothing much, I just asked him how he thought the villagers would treat him. He figured it out from there." Iruka had been about to leave but he figured he should stay. Kakashi knew more about this then he did and he wanted to learn more about Narutos situation.

"Is there anything else I should know Kakashi-sensei?"

"The seal is weakening." Kakashi said, almost nonchalantly ordering some sake.

"Huh?" Iruka spun around and stared at Kakashi. He was frightened of the beast escaping and returning to finish what it had started 15 years ago.

"The seal on the nine-tails is weakening as Naruto gets older and because the nine-tails has such strong Chakra the seal is wearing down. Every time Naruto uses the nine-tails chakra, the seal loosens a little. After a while it could trigger a transformation whenever."

"Transformation? Has this happened before?" Iruka stared wide eyed, he was imagining the sweet blond boy he remembered turning into that bloodthirsty thing that killed thousands.

"The fox feeds off of Narutos feelings, so when he is angry some of the nine-tails chakra can leak out unintentionally; and if Naruto has used a lot of his Chakra the seal can become weaker and he might have to reserve to using the fox Chakra instead. Jiraiya said in one of his letters that recently during training red Chakra covers Narutos body complete with a tail and ears. He said that the number of tails would probably increase if he didn't suppress it and Naruto would go on a rampage."

Shikamaru was shocked, he had no idea this was already happening. "How did he suppress it?"

Kakashi pulled out a small slip of paper with some writing that said 'Suppress'. "If you put this on Narutos forehead then all of his Chakra is immediately suppressed, he'll be a little weak afterwards but he should be fine." He handed Shikamaru and Iruka one of the slips, "Keep this just in case. I hope you never have to use it."

"Man, when Ino told me you had something important to tell me I never expected this. This is huge, and I never knew about it…" Shikamaru looked down, his fist clenched.

"If you think that's huge wait until you hear this. Don't forget the special mission I'm dragging you on, then you will know why I'm telling you this."

"There's more?" How could there be more after learning all of this?

Iruka was listening intently, Teuchi and Ayame were still working, cleaning up even though the place was spotless and listening too.

"Don't try and hid you're curiosity, Ayame, Teuchi, Iruka…" Kakashi was smiling though. "It should be fine, I trust you guys but don't hold anything against Naruto or tell anyone about this. Also we could use some privacy so if we could stay here away from prying eyes that would be great."

Teuchi nodded and closed up the shop so they had some privacy and could talk freely without the hateful villagers listening in.

"Now then", Kakashi started, "This is an important mission I will be bringing you on and I need your fullest brain power to help me."

"Ok, so what's going on and what does it have to do with Naruto and the nine-tails?"

Iruka leaned in curious, all of his attention on the current conversation.

"There is a group called the Akatsuki that are capturing and extracting tailed beasts from Jinchuriki."

"What! Why?"

"Jiraiya knows more about the situation than I do since he's been spying on them since Orochimaru left, about 10 years ago. I don't know, my best guess is to get power. Each of the Great nations including the Hidden-Waterfall village have a tailed beast, and like I told you earlier, there are nine tailed beasts. Now imagine what would happen if all of them were released and attacked a village? The nine-tails alone would have killed us all and destroyed everything if it wasn't for the Fourth Hokage and Naruto."

"How strong is this group? How many tailed beasts have they already extracted?"

"The Akatsuki is mostly made up of S class criminals so they're strong and not to be taken lightly. Remember Fu from the Chunnin exams you helped authorize a couple weeks ago?"

"Kind of. Yeah, the hyper girl with green hair, why?"

"She was the Jinchuriki of the seven-tails, she was captured on her way back home from the Chunnin exams and her tailed-beast was extracted."

"How terrible, is she okay?" Shikamaru grimaced, it sounded painful.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Since the Jinchuriki and the beasts charka is linked and in the same body, afterward the beast is extracted the body can't handle it and they will inevitably die… There is nothing you can do if the tailed-best is extracted, so if Naruto was ever captured and the nine-tails was extracted, then he would die eventually. No amount of medical ninjutsu could save him. Not to mention what they would do with the nine-tails after it was extracted."

They grew quiet as the news sunk in.

"So Fu of the waterfall is dead."

"Yes, she is."

"We can't let the Akatsuki get Naruto!" Iruka suddenly shouted.

"The Akatsuki came for him 3 years ago, right after the Chunnin exams. They travel in teams of two, me Kurenai and Guy fought Kisame Hoshigake and Itachi Uchiha, both of whom are in the Akatsuki. Afterwards they escaped from us and went to find Naruto. I don't exactly know all of the details since Itachi put me in a strong genjutsu that made me stay in bed for a couple weeks, but I do know that they found Naruto at an inn he was staying at with Jiraiya and intended to capture him. Jiraiya had left earlier so it was just Naruto against the two of them, but luckily he showed up at last second and saved Naruto. Also Sasuke had shown up to fight Itachi and he had to be put in the hospital because of it. This is also why Jiraiya took Naruto as his subordinate so he could teach him how to defend himself, also how to control the nine-tails' power."

"That long ago huh? He knows that he's been a target for the Akatsuki for that long, and was nearly captured too."

"I had no idea…" Iruka looked stunned that he didn't know this information. He remembered when Kakashi had been bedridden and when Naruto had left to get Tsunade with Jiraiya. But he never knew Naruto went thorough that at such a young age. Iruka just wanted to protect him but he knew that he wasn't strong enough. Jiraiya probably had his hands full and he's a sage and one of the legendary Sannin. He sighed, looking down on his empty bowl of ramen. He just wanted Naruto to be happy, and yet he's already had to deal with a lot of pain and loneliness.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Before Jiraiya started to train Naruto two years ago he had been trailing Orochimaru who was once a member of the Akatsuki. Since then he's been gathering Intel on the Akatsuki, that's how we know so much about them and who some of their members are. The only tailed beast we know they have is Fu of the seven-tails, we don't know if they have any other tailed beasts."

"Who are the other Jinchuriki besides Naruto and Gaara?" Shikamaru looked at Kakashi.

"Remember earlier when you told me about when the hidden cloud sealed a monster inside of a gourd of some sort?"

"Yeah."

"The hidden cloud has the eight-tails, and they also have the two-tails and Yugito Ni is its Jinchuriki."

"Oh, so the monster they sealed inside of the gourd was the eight or two-tails?"

"I believe eight-tails, that was when it went on a rampage and killed its last Jinchuriki, since then it has been in Bee, the Rikages little brother."

"What about the others?"

"I know where the tailed beasts are since it was the first Hokage who captured and dispersed them to balance power but I don't know who their Jinchuriki are. The hidden mist had the three-tails but it hasn't been seen for years, maybe the Akatsuki got it, and they also have the six-tails. The Hidden-stone village has the four and Five-tails. That's all of them.

"Why does the Hidden leaf, sand, and waterfall have only one tailed-beast? I know there are only nine of them but why do some great nations have two? Couldn't they just disperse them to smaller villages like the Hidden-Waterfall?

"I suppose they could. They did have a five kage meeting to decide where each of them would go. The nine-tails had been already sealed inside of his wife, Mito Uzumaki the first Jinchuriki of the nine-tails, and the others were sent to the other nations. As to why the other great nations have two I don't know. But it was rumored that the nine-tails is the strongest of the tailed-beasts so the Leaf only got one for that reason."

"The nine-tails is the strongest?" Iruka looked at the others stunned at what Naruto had to deal with. There were only nine Jinchuriki in the world and he just happened to be one.

"The nine-tails has the greatest amount of Chakra out of all the other tailed-beasts and the greatest number of tails, it doesn't necessarily mean that it is the strongest but it does give the nine-tails an edge over the others. Kind of like having nine hands." Kakashi added as an after thought.

"Wait, Mito Uzumaki?" Iruka turned to Kakashi. "Uzumaki?"

"Yes, the Uzumaki clan has the best chance of controlling its immense power. That could be a reason why Naruto was chosen, unless he just happened to be there." Kakashi knew Naruto was the son of the Fourth Hokage and why he was chosen but that story would have to wait, also it was another S class felony to say and Shikamaru didn't have to know this information.

"Is Naruto the second Jinchuriki then of the nine-tails then after Mito Uzumaki?"

"No, I do believe that he is the third."

"Who was the second?" Asked Shikamaru curiously, Iruka leaned in.

"Kushina Uzumaki, she was a kunoichi of the Leaf and died after the nine-tails was extracted from her on this day 15 years ago, but before she died she helped seal the nine-tails away in Naruto with her chakra sealing chains."

"Wow, to be able to fight the nine-tails after having it extracted." Iruka looked impressed and sad that she was dead.

"How was the nine-tails extracted from her? Do you know why?" Shikamaru asked curious.

"Child birth weakens the seal." Kakashi regrettably said, now Shikamaru would probably be able to connect those dots between Kushina and Naruto.

Iruka looked beyond impressed now, "She gave birth to a child, had the nine-tails extracted, and then fought it!"

"She was an amazing woman, don't forget that Uzumaki have incredible stamina and a strong will. Especially a strong will to protect those she cares for."

Shikamaru was amazed by this Kushina Uzumaki but something was troubling him, "It sounds as if this had been planned by someone, if she had the nine-tails extracted on the same day as she was giving birth when the seal was weakened then someone had to have known. It's too convenient."

"I believe that you are correct, as to whom I have no idea, it is still a troubling mystery. Although some did believe it to be the Uchiha, they have the visual prowess to control a tailed-beast. I however am not convinced that the Uchiha had anything to do with the situation."

"I don't believe that the Uchiha would have done such a thing either." Shikamaru was thinking hard, who would want to attack the Leaf? "Hold up, you said that childbirth weakened the seal, who did she give birth to?" Shikamaru almost looked smug. "Is it coincidence that this happened on Narutos birthday? And that she was an Uzumaki or is there a connection between the two?"

Kakashi just glared, "Fine, yes, Kushina was Narutos mother."

"Who was the father?" Shikamaru looked to smug, he got more information out of Kakashi than he intended.

"Boy you are full of questions." Kakashi said exasperated, "That doesn't concern you, nor does it have anything to do with the mission. If you really want to know figure it out yourself."

"I will in due time, does Naruto know who his parents are?" Shikamaru asked expecting a yes from Kakashi. He was planning on asking him later.

"No. Don't tell him either."

"How does he not know? He must have heard about the former Jinchuriki. Why shouldn't I tell him?" he was bewildered.

"He doesn't know that she was a Jinchuriki, or who she is for that matter, not to mention they look nothing alike. He will know at some point but not now, he has other things to worry about and telling him who she is won't do anything for him." Kakashi sighed, then smirked. "The only resemblance is their last name and their attitude, Naruto acts just like her…"

"You knew her?" Iruka looked questionably.

"Yep, she was always nice to me, except when she got mad. You did not want to see her get mad. I'm sure you'd recognize her if you saw a picture of her Iruka. She had long tomato red hair and was nicknamed the 'Red Hot Habanero." Kakashi smirked remembering his sensei's face when she got mad.

"Hmm, vaguely." It clicked, he knew who Narutos father was, and they looked so alike it was laughable how he hadn't seen it before. He remembered seeing a woman with long red hair walking around with the Fourth Hokage. His face must have shown the connection because Shikamaru looked at him questionably, daring him to say something.

After a while of waiting for Iruka to say something. "What's up Iruka-Sensei? Shikamaru finally asked, "You look like you know something."

"Oh nothing, I just remembered something that all." He had forgotten about her, and now he knew that the Fourth Hokage was Narutos father! That was a shocker.

Shikamaru looked disappointed but he could figure that out later. "How come Naruto has never said anything before about the nine-tails? Is he forbidden from saying anything like you guys?"

"He and the Hokage are the only people who have the authorization of saying anything, I already confirmed with Tsunade so I can relay this information to you; and I'm sure Iruka wants to know what positon Naruto is in also." Kakashi looked at Iruka.

"That doesn't explain why Naruto has been so silent, I can see why the Hokage wouldn't want to spill his secret but he could have trusted his friends."

"He has been alone his whole life because of the nine-tails, he is so afraid of his friends betraying him and of being alone again. So he doesn't want to take any chances."

"That's too bad, I wish he would have known that he can trust me."

Like I said, he doesn't want to take any chances." Kakashi sighed. "It's getting late so let's wrap this up. Anything else you want to know?

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Let's see, I gave you that sealing formula so if he goes on a rampage you can suppress him." Kakashi counted off of his fingers. "You know about the Akatsuki and their motives, and what happens if he gets caught. I think you're good." He stood up to leave.

"What's the mission you need me on?"

"Oh yes, that could be important. Jiraiya sent us a message about a hideout he thinks the Akatsuki owns. So we are going to infiltrate it and see if we can get any more information about them and what other motives they could have. I don't think the Akatsuki will be there but there could be evidence about how they extract the tailed-beast and which tailed-beast they already have in their possession. I need you to come along to help with the investigation since you are so perceptive and can piece together information and make good decisions better than the rest of the team. However this could become dangerous if the Akatsuki show up so the rest of the team is there more for support in a fight rather than in their head."

"Who else will be on the team?" Shikamaru asked, he didn't have a clue.

"I believe that you already know them." Kakashi smiled, he was being sarcastic, "Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin and known as the Toad Sage, and Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox and current bait for this mission."

END OF CHAPTER 1

Hello! Just a reminder to anyone who wants to write their own version of the second chapter feel free, please tell me so I can read it and see what you make of it. Also please make sure to name me for the first chapter. )


End file.
